The Great Divide
by Lost Lacrimae
Summary: It's been too many years. Lynn Winchester must deal with her father Lucifer. She's got other unfinished business to handle personally. But someone is hiding in the shadows, waiting to make their move... an unspeakable horror will be unleashed, and even worse things are coming. Sequel to "The Night Will Always Win" Contains spoilers for Season 12.
1. A Trophy Father's Trophy Daughter

**As usual, _Supernatural_ belongs to Eric Kripke! Any crossover OCs belong to Simple Paradox  & Niknakz93! If you want any specifics on who belongs to who, message me. All other OCs belong to me!**

* * *

 **The Great Divide**

 _ **The Night Will Always Win**_ sequel

 _"So I'll wait for you, as I keep your faith alive... and I'll pray for you, as we cross the Great Divide..." ~ Breaking Benjamin_

 **November, 2015**

Over the course of the twenty years of my Earth life, I've had a lot of different parents, and even grandparents. The two beings who created me in Hell were the Archangel Lucifer, and the demon Lilith. I learned this truth at the young age of fourteen, and then was promptly stuck with both Lucifer and Lilith for ten years in Hell, which was only an entire month in Earth time.

After that, I was introduced to the demon King of Hell, Crowley. We'd been on a few whacky misadventures, just like I have with nearly everyone else I've ever known. Eventually I developed a father-daughter relationship with him, deep enough to the point where I called him 'Dad' for a while, and he was cool with it. It was even bad enough that his mother, the old and powerful witch Rowena, actually believed she was my grandmother. That was fun for a while.

My actual grandma, as in the one I've had for my entire childhood, was amazing. She was there whenever I needed her. Then the Leviathans, courtesy of Dick Roman, had killed her. Now she is at peace in Heaven, looking forever twenty-something. Whenever I need her for guidance, I easily venture up there to see her. She also had a husband, way before I was ever born, but he had died in a car crash... so she believed. Michael Stark faked his death because he was too afraid to tell her the truth.

The truth that he was a _witch_ , and he was going to outlive her. I met him one time and it wasn't exactly something I wanted to experience. I said some not nice words and promised I'd never see him again. He was dead to me and meant nothing.

Because he was a witch, that meant that my human mother, the mother I lived with until I learned about my origins, was a witch, so when she was killed she was sent to Purgatory, not Heaven. Her married name was Lindsay Logan. I miss her so much.

Since we are on the topics of mothers I guess I should mention I have a half ass step-mother. She is a demon named Eisheth, who claims to be one of Lucifer's wives from waaaaaay back in those kind of days. I actually never asked Father about this; I wonder what he would say... if I ever see him again that is.

To top this little ordeal off, I am now currently in Heaven to visit someone I have not visited yet. Someone I have not really thought of since his death. My human father, Patrick Logan. Married to Lindsay until Lucifer killed them both. I slowly open the white door that leads into his Heaven to find myself in the basement of the house I grew up in, in Pike Creek, Delaware. Just to be sure, I took a big whiff and smelled magnolia, Mom's favorite scent. She was iffy about the whole house smelling good.

A childhood memory flooded over me for every step I took towards the stairs. Growing up with my year younger brother, JD (I gave him a nickname to avoid confusing my followers) and our sister, Natalie, who is two years younger than I. Should I mention that JD is dead too, and more than likely in Purgatory as well? How do I even go on knowing this shit? Am I just that heartless?

I find Dad upstairs in his ugly dark blue recliner in the living room. He was listening to a read-aloud of a Shakespeare story. His favorite author. I almost didn't want to even interrupt him. Unfortunately my next step was a creak, and he heard it. He turned halfway around in his chair and I almost lost it. He had always looked the exact same my entire life. His hair so dark brown it was almost black. His eyes a faded blue. Old man creases all over his face, and he'd always had those no matter how old he was.

"Daddy..." I let out before I could cover my mouth and widen my emerald eyes.

"Little Logster?" He replied in absolute shock. Okay - I guess I can explain that nickname. My birth name, as Lilith had named me, was just Lynn. When Michael took me from Hell twenty-three years after I was created, and had my angelic/demonic essence placed into a six month old baby and adopted into the hands of Patrick and Lindsay, I was named Lynn Angela Logan. Logan, Logster. Get it? I hope so, because I sure the hell don't. After my son was born, I illegally changed my last name to Winchester - because my vessel is the biological sister of Dean and Sam Winchester, therefore they are my brothers too and I wanted to have the same name as my son.

Dad gets up and stands before me, seven inches taller than my height of 5'5. I was 14 (Earth years?) the last time he saw me, but I know he could see me. The hardships I've been through the last six years were imprinted on my face. "You're not little anymore." He swallowed.

I never mourned his death, or Lindsay's, but just now I lost it. Tears rained down from my darkening eyes as Dad pulled me into the most loving hug. I started snotting up and it made him laugh. He sat me down on the couch I remembered so well; the couch I always shared with JD and Natalie to watch Disney movies when we were small. The same couch I remember John Winchester kneeled down in front of to tell me that I was special, because he knew I had powers.

After some tissues, Dad asked, "How long has it been?"

I blew my nose. "Six years." I answered.

"Six years... it doesn't feel like it," Dad said in awe. "Well, is everyone okay? Your brother and sister? Tell me everything that has happened."

I sighed. This was going to take a while. Fortunately this would be the last time I would have to explain... well, everything.

* * *

Dad said he would be able to handle everything I had to say, and he tried to be funny and say he had all the time in the world to listen. Of course he had time, he was dead! What else does he have to do?

I started with admitting that I kept the fact from him and Mom that I had... 'powers'. I discovered them when I was a little girl, making JD and Natalie swear to their graves that they wouldn't tell a soul, and they did a great job. I gulped and told Dad that he and Mom were killed by Lucifer - who possessed Nick at the time. He had just been freed to start his part in the Apocalypse, and Nick was the closest vessel he could get to. Nick also happened to be the uncle of my best friend, who...

Maybe I'll have the courage one day to visit her up here in Heaven.

It was very shortly after Father (Lucifer) was freed, the angel I would indefinitely fall in love with but could never have, found me. Castiel is his name and he demanded that I joined him in the Apocalypse, but on the... neutral side. Not Team Lucifer, who wanted to destroy everything. Not Team Michael, because apparently he was a dick. Instead we were Team Free Will - Castiel, myself, and two brothers who eventually became my own brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester.

The true Apocalypse was averted. Michael the Archangel possessed Adam, our half brother. Lucifer possessed our Sammy but our Sammy was able to take control, and he threw himself right back into Lucifer's Cage. Michael freaked out and tried to stop him, but he got thrown in as well and it was sealed shut.

I parted from both Dean and Cas. I went to Grandma's to be with her and Natalie. JD died trying to hunt me down. He was angry at me for leaving the family, angry at me for our parents' deaths. In the end he was the stupid one. He wasn't the only one hunting me though. A Nephilim named Lyra Agate searched months for me, on orders from her father... Gabriel. Yes, the Archangel. This made Lyra my cousin. Meeting her was one of the best things that ever happened to me.

My vessel started getting sick. Only Father could save me. I was sent to Hell and I was stuck there, as I mentioned earlier. It was there I fell in with Alastair romantically, and he showed me the ways of... torture. I never continued that once I got out nor do I plan to ever. While in Hell, I met my first born brother, Damon. He is the same as me, half angel, half demon, born 872 years before I was. He was born in 1100 so do the math.

Since I was on the verge of meeting people, I met Colby, the Angel of Coal. I got excited now because not only was this special story the only one I don't mind telling over and over, I got to tell it to someone who might actually give a shit! Before I can explain Colby, I have to explain Adrie. Miss Adrie Westfall was a fifteen year old prophet who lived in the Great Depression. Colby was given one job: protect Adrie. He ended up falling in love with her, which was clearly against the rules.

Adrie was killed by a demon named Rylie, then Colby was stripped of his Grace, turned into a demon, and banished to Hell for a long time until Castiel yanked him out. So Colby was on Earth as a demon for a while, and we were so close to being together. Well... Adrie was a ghost all these years. She wouldn't go to Heaven until Rylie was dead.

"Eventually that happened... I'll get to it, Dad." I spoke.

He grunted in response.

After I got out of Hell, rescued by Cas, Gabriel, Lyra, and two more of Gabriel's children. Guess what? This playboy Archangel has six kids in total. How crazy is that shit? You think that's bad, along with the existence of myself and Damon, just wait. Lyra and I adventured around for a while, pretending to be hunters. With some information received from Crowley I saved my twin sisters, Adena and Serafina from ending up in demon hands when they were born. Why did demons want them? Well, they were Lucifer's last resort. He banged a woman in hopes that since I wouldn't join him maybe these babies would. Not on my watch. They are living happy, Lucifer free lives and I love them to pieces.

Now it gets even better! To top it off, even big bad Michael fathered a son. Jamie's purpose is to take over Michael's positon in Heaven if anything happened to him. Well, something did happen. Poor Uncle got locked up in the Cage, and Jamie laughed off the idea of running Heaven. He lives his own life, just like the rest of us.

During this part of my life Raphael was hell bent on restarting the Apocalypse; this resulted in many things. Purgatory was opened. Eve, the bitch Mother of All, tormented us for a while but we'd finally gotten her killed. I gulped and bravely told Dad how Eve was able to bring Mom back temporarily.

 _Outside of the diner, butterflies were in my stomach. This was not how I wanted to confront Eve. Especially with no batteries!_

 _Sam gave Bobby his bag, and he and Dean marched into the diner. I gulped, thinking of the worse. About a minute odd later I watched all the blinds close. Oh hell. That can't be good. So we stood there for a few more minutes, until suddenly I was grabbed by someone. "Stop straining, Lynn." An old voice said to me._

 _I froze completely. Did I hear right-? No way... it couldn't. She was **dead**._

 _Looking up, I didn't believe what I was seeing._

 _"...Mom?"_

 _She yanked my arms, making me cry out. "What was that for?" I demanded._

 _"That ain't your mom, Lynn." Bobby said, as they made us walk towards the side of the diner._

 _"Yes it is! Shut up!" I scowled. "Mom? Don't do this! Please!" I begged._

 _"Sorry sweetie," she said. "Don't have a choice here. I'd prefer being dead."_

 _"Don't say that!" I scolded. We were damn near the doors now. "I miss you so much..."_

 _"I know," she said, as the door opened and we entered._

Eve was killed. I helped Castiel reopen Purgatory and we devoured the souls. Millions and millions of them. The worst mistake of my life. I did bad things in Hell? What I did when infested with those souls made Hell look like a saint.

I was definitely choked up by now so I tried my hardest to finish telling him the important things that have happened. Both Damon and Colby were freed from Hell. We met Megan, who would become my ultimate best friend, and eventually... she became someone else. She died, and God's sister brought her back as an evil ginger set on killing all the children of the Archangels.

Dad blinked. "God... has a sister?"

"Anyway!" I continued. Megan, Colby and I traveled together for a long time. After Castiel and I put Purgatory souls back, some of them stayed behind. They were called Leviathans, led by Dick Roman, and they truly wanted to take over the world. They also had a vendetta against Nephilim, and I never learned why.

Rylie was killed, which allowed release for Adrie. Shortly after she went to Heaven Dick Roman hosted a masquerade. It was there I told Colby I was ready to be with him, and that was all God needed to hear to forgive him. Colby died in front of me as a human, so he could go to Heaven and be happy with Adrie.

I gave birth to my son. Clifton Castiel Winchester. His father-? Well, he was the son of the evil angel who killed Megan. He was obsessed with me and stalked me my entire life, and did a damn good job staying hidden from me because I never knew. He 'blessed' me with my Cliffy, which turns out was the absolute best thing that ever happened to me.

Dick Roman and his Leviathans were destroyed, sent back to Purgatory. For the next year I spent it with my family, including my most definite love of my life, Murdock Leroy, the warlock heir of the wizard Merlin.

I had been on and off crying at this point, so I needed to wrap this up. I told Dad about how we had the chance to close the demon gates of Hell forever. This journey brought us to the outcast angel Metatron, who tricked Castiel into banishing all the angels from Heaven. Dean became a demon. Sam fixed him.

The angel who would kill Megan was awakened. That journey was... exhausting. What followed after was the fight to stop God's sister. AKA The Darkness. AKA Amara. That heartbroken, powerful and crazy woman almost made the sun go supernova and nearly killed God himself.

Oh, God is Chuck by the way.

"Chuck?" Dad asked.

"He was a Prophet too," I explained. "And Dad... I think that about sums up the last six years."

He was very quiet for a while. "If you decide to reject me, I'll understand." I spoke.

"Logster, that's ridiculous," he spat. "I want to meet my grandchildren. And your wizard man. I want to meet everyone."

"Oh, Dad," I teared. "You can meet whoever you want. I'm sorry I never came to see you before."

"Don't be. You've been... _busy_." Dad remarked. "So, you told your son you are ready for one last adventure?"

"God help me, it's going to be my last one." I decided.

"May I offer advice?"

"Go ahead, Dad."

"Wrap up any loose ends you may have. Any unfinished business. You finally decided to see me. Is there anyone else you need to see? Anything else you need to do?"

I stood up. I know it's time to leave. "Probably."

"Just get everything figured out," Dad gets up too, and hugs me again. "If it's six more years before I see you again, I'll understand."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not funny, Dad."


	2. Amicus Meus

Despite my mostly depressing life story I just told to my dead dad, I entered my isolated, hidden-in-the-forest South Carolina house in a rather good mood. Seeing my dad after so long was a great decision. His advice was also great - wrap up loose ends. I'm definitely going to work on that.

I'll start with-

My ten year old fake adopted daughter, Juliet Carlisle, was too eager to get in my face as soon as I walked in. "I need to talk to you." She said nervously, pushing up her pink glasses.

I peered behind her to see her... _friend_ , Elliot Sunshine. The ten year old Skinwalker that turns into a black horse. Skinwalkers are not new to me. The German Shepherd Skinwalker named Lucky was dumped into my life and promptly stayed. Almost a year ago, we got to meet the Alpha Skinwalker: an awesome lady named Jinx, and it turned out she was close friends with Megan.

Speaking of, not only is that _not_ her name anymore, she was on our couch holding my four month old daughter, Leay. My brother, Damon, was sat next to them. But... was that Damon?

Only one way to find out.

"Hey?" I spoke in vague confusion.

"Hey." Emma said back.

"Hey." Damon, or Not Damon, repeated.

"How's it going, Dippy?" I asked.

"To hell with you, Lynn! You know I hate that damn name!" Damon erupted, and I was relieved. During our fight against Amara (The Darkness) she had zapped Damon right out of his vessel, and Emma vowed to find him and return him to the only body he's ever known. She must have obviously been successful.

I looked back at Juliet. "It's okay that Elliot is here without my permission."

She looked relieved. "Okay!" She turned and returned her attention to that boy. He was a good kid, honestly. So was Juliet, except for the fact that she's got a big mystery around her. Since I'd rescued her from the psychiatric hospital in Colorado just over five years ago, I'd known her to be a Nephilim (half angel, half human) but this fact was proven... wrong?

When Emma was dark side (AKA brainwashed slash resurrected by Amara) she stabbed Juliet with an angel killing sword, and it should have done the job. Thank Granddad it didn't. To everyone's (thankful) surprise, she survived. So... what the hell is this kid? She's got some kind of angelic power... but what?

Dad's words repeated in my mind. _Wrap up any loose ends you may have. Any unfinished business._ I perked my head up as I looked around for my son and my, as my dad said, wizard man. I am going to clear the air about Juliet. She may not even know herself what the hell she is.

"Aye," Damon stopped me. "We're not here for a social visit."

"I figured," I replied. "What is it?"

"Guess who Daddy Devil is possessing?" Damon asked.

"Let me guess. A girl, like Raphael did." I don't think Damon was around for that... was he?

"Even better. Vince Vincente." Damon corrected.

Silence.

"Is that supposed to mean... something?" I asked slowly.

"I guess not," Damon rolled his emerald eyes. "He's an old rock star. A joke, really. Are you ready to finally kill him?"

"Yes." I replied quickly. "He's popped up again?"

"Yeah so buckle up," Damon expressed his trademark phrase. "We're going to the City of Angels."

"Wait..." I reach for my daughter to take her out of Emma's hands. "Where's Murdock and Cliffy?"

"I told them that we were going out and you were bringing little Lynn Junior here too. They went to do some fake father and son bonding." Damon explained.

"What the hell?" I spat. "First of all, he's not a fake dad. Second of all-"

"So, step-dad and son bonding?" Damon interrupted.

"No! You can have a dad that's not your real dad!" I argued. "And you've gone nuts if you think I'm bringing Leay anywhere near Lucifer!"

"Oh, come on. You brought Cliffy to all kinds of stuff when he was tiny." Damon reminded.

"This is different," I grumbled. "This is Lucifer. And Murdock - she's his daughter too. He'll kill me if-"

Damon starts rudely laughing. "I'm sorry but you had me at _he'll kill me_. Everyone knows you wear the pants in that relationship. If anything he should be scared of you."

"He's not scared me of me." I growled.

Is he-?

"Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Damon winked.

I sighed, looking down at my baby as I held her. She'd dozed off a little as her eyes were now shut. "Fine. But at the slightest chance of any real danger, I'm getting my baby out of there."

Damon did a thumbs up. "Awesome. Now again, buckle up."

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California**

We walk into Bellaqua hotel to meet Dean and Sam. "Sammy likes vegetable water." Dean said with a light chuckle, as if that was a joke we were supposed to get. Dean took notice to Leay, who was facing me, asleep, in her baby carrier. "Bringing her along to get her Winchester tough like Cliff, huh?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

Emma waved when Castiel made his appearance. He looked annoyed but relieved at the same time. Apparently I missed out on the memo that he and Crowley had been travelling around together for a little while, hunting for Lucifer, and got the lead that Vince Vincente was here in LA.

As soon as Crowley showed up, he confirmed that Father was indefinitely possessing Vince Vincente. And he got access to his hotel room so we were going to check that out. Now it makes sense that we would meet at this hotel.

Father's room looks... how do I describe it. It seems he's been indulging in male human behavior. Involving women.

Gross.

"He's obviously a playboy," Dean plopped on the white couch to mess with the black guitar that was there. "He's got what, ten kids?"

"Don't mistake him for Gabriel." Damon uttered. I snorted.

"He's got all kinds of rockstar biography books over here," Sam noticed. "It's like he's learning how to become famous."

"So he's a playboy and a dork," Dean concluded. "Good to know."

I followed Cas around in his room search. "Are you going to watch the bees collect honey with Leay, like you did with Cliffy?" I asked jokingly.

He looked depressed. "That was- I was..."

"I'm kidding OH MY IS THAT A TOOTH?!" I exaggerated. It sadly woke Leay up but she would fall back asleep. Cas grabbed the tooth and I followed him out so he could show off our discovery. The poor tooth had been ripped out by the root. That had to hurt whoever it came from.

After our room search, we caught wind of a lady who deeply carved Vince Vincente's name into her own chest. "Sounds like something Eisheth would do." Dean muttered when en route to the hospital.

"I won't tell her you said that." I giggled.

"You actually talk to her?" Sam gaped.

"Of course, she takes care of Adena and Serafina." I reminded.

"Eisheth..." Castiel said. "The demon you had trouble with when you were looking for the dead sea scrolls?"

"That'd be her." I clicked my tongue.

* * *

The Vince Vincente fangirl admitted that Vince was having a show tonight, but it sounded like it would be a secluded and private event. No one knew when, or where tonight, so it was time to get cracking on our detective skills.

I walked around LA for a little while. Let Leay soak in some sun. I turned her around in her carrier so she could get the sights. She babbled her normal baby talk, perfectly content. I've been blessed to have happy babies.

"Is this your first time in LA?" I heard a lady ask me from my left. She looked maybe around 21 or 22, with long, light brown hair and brown eyes that shred a hint of red. She was beautiful, and the way she looked at me gave me shivers.

Leay was eyeing her hardcore and began cooing and babbling. "She's a cutie." The lady said next.

"Thank you. Her name is Leay, and I'm Lynn." I introduced us.

"Evadne," she named. "Evadne Orion."

"Aye!" I heard Damon roar. "Come on, trench coat's got a lead on..." He stopped when he saw I wasn't alone. The lady Evadne looked a little surprised at the appearance of my brother.

Well, he didn't look _too_ scary, did he? His hair wasn't nearly as long as it used to be. When I first met him, and when he was freed from Hell, his midnight colored strands went down past his shoulders. Now it went down to just a little above his jaw line. His eyes are emerald orbs that match mine. He's pretty tall too, at just a little over six feet.

"I'm right behind you," I tell him, turning my head towards Evadne. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too, Lynn. You too." She replied so... sincerely. It was a little strange.

* * *

Club Meteor. It sounded so... dull. Does this have anything to do with getting crushed into the ground by a real live meteorite? Yeah, thanks for that, Belial.

Cas, Crowley and Emma went as a team to buy us some time to get everyone in that club the hell out of there. Dean, Sam and Damon might have gotten past the bouncers, but a woman with a baby? At a hair metal reunion show?

I twirled my finger in a circle. With enough mojo, you can force them to do anything physically. With mojo like mine, you can make them do anything mentally on top of that. I basically gave the bouncers the idea to completely disregard the angel-demon lady walk in with her angel-demon-warlock baby.

"Anyone smell smoke?" Dean tried to ask around. Anything to get these poor humans out of here. I double checked Leay. She was facing me again, awake and wearing very gentle ear plugs. I knew the awful rock music was going to start playing and I refused to let her ears get blown out.

Murdock would definitely kill me. He would step up and just... yeah. Do I feel bad for this? I thought I would. But for some reason, I think I've got my father's attitude. I can do whatever I want... sometimes.

Yeah, I'll regret this.

Dean distracted security so Sam could pull the fire alarm. It started to work until it suddenly stopped, and the music returned. The humans started returning. "I think we pissed Daddy Devil off." Damon grit his teeth.

Moments later, he appears on stage and the crowd goes nuts. "Hello, LA!" He yelled into the microphone. "What a crowd!"

Women are screaming his name. "Look at all those fresh, new faces. Everyone excited?!" Father asked everyone. "Tonight's not gonna be a typical show. Tonight, you're gonna see and feel things you never saw or felt before."

What the hell did that even mean? I shared a look with Damon. "Things might get a little bit messy." Father added slyly. I gripped Damon's arm. Now it made sense.

Dean muttered, "Screw this." And pulled out a pistol, shooting it up at the ceiling. The audience starts freaking out and escaping. Damon pulls me to the side to avoid getting hammered by the stampede. When they were safely gone, we could feel Lucifer's anger burning at us.

"Why'd my kids have to be on the wrong side?" He grumbled.

"Maybe if you hadn't locked me up for centuries-!" Damon yelled out.

"I had to. You were becoming a problem." Lucifer replied.

"No!" Damon growled. "You were becoming afraid of me! I'll show you afraid!"

 _"Hey, assbutt!"_

It was as if Castiel was throwing that holy fire molotov at Michael. I felt the same kind of terror as this time he swung a guitar at Lucifer's face. Father blasted him back as Damon jumped onto the stage to punch him hard. As he hit the stage floor, Dean jumped on stage to slap some Enochian binding handcuffs on Lucifer.

Lucifer laughs, blasting Dean back, and incinerating the handcuffs. He punches Damon so hard he goes flying across the room, landing close to me. "Lynn," he caught my attention. "There you are. Always standing from afar. You've always been afraid. At least Damon has the balls to fight me."

I clench my fists as Damon gets up.

"And you brought your baby? Really? Clearly you got your brains from Lilith." He continued.

Leay babbles. I quickly check on her and nearly gasp. She's glowing... purple. Like Murdock does when he's doing his magic. I watch the purple aura latch itself onto me, surrounding me. Lucifer looked incredibly surprised. "The baby can already channel magic? Impressive."

Channeling magic-? That was it! I focused on my angelic and demonic powers, along with the alien warlock magic, and blast an ungodly amount of power right at Lucifer, and it messed him up completely. He manages to get up and starts chuckling. "Very impressive."

"Why are you doing this?" Dean demanded. I check Leay again. She appears exhausted, but unharmed.

Sam says, "You and God made up. You forgave him. What would he think?"

"I'm not interested in his opinion. Dear old dad finally apologized for abandoning me. And what's the very next thing he does? He _ditches_ me. All of us. Rides off into the sunset with Auntie Amara. He needed my help, and he'd say anything to get it. His words, your words, they mean nothing. You know what my plan is? I don't _have_ one. I'm just gonna keep on smashing daddy's already broken toys and make you watch. I'm going onward and upward!" Lucifer monologues. He then smokes out of Vince Vincente's body and dips. The body of Vince Vincente drops on stage and desiccates.

Crowley and Emma are actually helping each other stay standing as they walk out on stage. It appeared Lucifer beat the crap out of them. Damon saw how injured his woman was, and starts grunting. "We've got to kill him!" He yelled. "We've got to kill him, Lynn."

"I know," I gulped. "He's got to go. Daddy Devil has to go."


	3. Dear Mother, I Love You

**A special guest star from my story, "Your Guardian Angel" makes a one time appearance here! She belongs to the author AuntMo!**

* * *

 _"If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain? 'Cause I remember everything." - Five Finger Death Punch_

An angel perk, or a demon perk... or a hybrid perk in my case, is that sleep isn't needed. When I'm incredibly stressed out or sick, I sleep. Other than that, I stay awake for days. I slept all of last night. Combining my powers with my baby Leay wiped me out. She was knocked too; she slept the entire night.

The next morning I wake up actually yawning. I'm alone in the bed. I turn my entire body left and check my nightstand, quickly overlooking my framed group photo from Dick Roman's masquerade. From left to right was Megan (way before she became Emma) Colby, Jasper (Gabriel's oldest son), Jamie (Michael!) and myself. Michelle Obama took that photo, believe it or not.

I reach for my iPhone to check the time before I get up to get dressed, walking all over my purple carpeted room to get my outfit together. I went with a black tank top and blue jeans. I throw my hair up in a ponytail before heading downstairs.

"Ma!" Four year old Clifton Castiel Winchester greets me. "I got to tell you something!"

"What is it, Son?" I replied, watching Juliet giggle at him.

"Wait until you hear this." My lovely Murdock let up.

"I know what my future wife looks like!" Clifton continued.

"Oh, really? What does she look like?" I asked.

He widened his amber colored eyes as he spoke quickly. "She's taller than you and she's got red hair and green eyes and-"

I had no problem interrupting him. "Son, you are not marrying Emma!"

"YES I AM!" He yelled angrily. "I'm marrying her! She's going to stay home and take care of the kids and I'm going to work!"

I fucking lost it. Literally dropped to the floor laughing.

Clifton stomped into the kitchen to pout. Murdock sat on the floor where Leay was laying on her stomach, on a small mat with a little mirror at the top by her head, so she could see herself. Murdock bought that thing last night and claimed it was supposed to help her learn how to start holding her head up. I pointed out that with the mirror, she's just going to want to stare at herself, which I heard is good to let babies do that once in a while.

My mom, Lindsay, was the one who told me that so very long ago.

What I had said proved right. Leay was indeed staring at herself while trying to eat her hand that was under her face against the mirror. Murdock leaned in close to her. I could see their matching grey eyes together. "Hey!" He said to her. "You're supposed to be lifting that head up, not staring at yourself, young lady! What are you doing?"

Our two month old daughter lets out a small coo, and continues her thing.

I cleared my throat. Murdock turns to me and says, "Don't you dare say I told you so. She'll get it!"

* * *

A text message from Sam tells me that he's trying his best to track Lucifer. To try and find him. As I'm replying him, or trying to... the iPhone thing I have is so small, the keyboard (Emma said, "It's a key _pad_ Lynn, get with the times) is even tinier and hard for me to punch the letters in. "Get a new iPhone Lynn," Emma freaking said. "They've came out with newer and bigger ones, you know."

I guess I could. Emma says I currently have an iPhone 4S, and the newest one out now is called an iPhone 6. Or, she said I can wait about another week or two for the release of an iPhone 6S.

I'm cool with waiting.

A little FIY. I'm horrible with technology. Computers, phones, Bookface, all that stuff. Damon told me he has a photo of me on Instagram, and I just shrugged. What the hell is Instagram?

"Mom?" Juliet calls out from the kitchen. "Can I go out on a walk with Lucky?"

"Why are you asking?" I half yelled.

"Oh, yeah, yeah! Right! I'm going outside!"

Lucky lets out a bark.

I finally finish my reply text to Sam and send it. He sent an immediate reply before I could even put my device down. How do people type that damn fast?

Leay starts getting irritated and fussy, so Murdock heads into the kitchen to make her a bottle. Normally at this point I would go over and pick her up to reduce her crying until she gets her bottle.

 _It's good for babies to just cry sometimes. Good for their lungs._ Mom had told me. _You on the other hand, hardly ever cried. Or slept. No one's ever heard of a baby with insomnia._

Mom...

"Murdock?" I called out.

"Yeah?" He replied, walking back out, shaking the bottle. He gets Leay up and sits with her on the sofa, giving her the eagerly awaited bottle.

"What was your mom like? Lecta." I asked him. "What do you remember?"

"She was very caring," he described. "Dad was rash sometimes but she was always calm about everything. They were both equal in their power. Why are you asking? What was Lindsay like?"

Clifton emerges from the play room with his Iron Man and Captain America action figures. "Catch Loki!" He yelled, throwing the figures halfway across the room. He dashes back into the play room and returns holding Thor. "No! He's my brother!" He yelled next and threw Thor at the other two.

I giggled. "Anyway... Lindsay was... shy. She laughed a lot. Dad brought the best out of her. She..." I was now staring at Leay as she suckled on her bottle.

Murdock seemed to understand. "She'd be happy to have someone named after her? My mom would too." He gently cuddled his daughter as she was now halfway through her bottle. Yes... Leay is named after her grandmothers. The L-E comes from Lecta, and the A-Y comes from Lindsay.

Clifton, you ask? Honestly... I named him after Clifton Collins Jr.

"Ma, why are you crying?"

I sniffled, wiping a tear from my eye. "I miss my mom so much. She was just... taken away from me, and I wasn't even there. I left my family alone and helpless. I left them vulnerable for Lucifer..."

How could I have blocked out that thought? He killed my mom, dad, and brother. He killed Ellen and Jo. He... he...

Clifton was hugging me now as I sobbed. "I hate him!"

"Ma," my son comforted. "Go get them back."

"H-huh?" I asked, as Leay started fussing from my crying. It was probably scaring her.

"Uncle Dean got Benny back." Clifton clarified.

I stared. Thinking. Dean, Cas and Jackson were in Purgatory for a year. By using a spell... Dean brought Benny the vampire back with him. Mom was a witch, so was my brother... doesn't that mean they're really in Purgatory?

"It's a big place," I spoke. "How would I find them? Where would I even begin?"

"See Benny!" Cliffy remarked. "He can help!"

"How would I even find him-?" I wondered. "I-I..." I'm panicking. "I can bring my mom back! I can bring JD back! Murdock what-what about your parents? Don't you want to see them again?!"

He appears sad. "It doesn't work like that in the Cult of Merlin. When a warlock dies, their body and their life force is dead. The Cult keeps their soul - or essence. They don't want all that power gone to waste."

"That's... awful..." I moped.

He shrugged. "I stopped thinking about it a long time ago."

I gulped. "I've got to try to find my mom. I need to find a reaper. They can get me into Purgatory and back."

"I want to go!" Clifton begged. "See Benny! I want to meet Grandma and Uncle Jasper!"

"If you stop talking like a baby, maybe you can go." I decided.

"Jasper-?" Murdock repeated. "Like your cousin?"

"Yeah, they have the same name," I said. "That's why I call my brother JD."

"That makes sense," Murdock started burping Leay. "How are you going to find a reaper?"

* * *

Since Cliffy brought up Benny, it made me think of my other friend Ben - and an idea on how to snag a reaper.

My hometown of Pike Creek, Delaware is smaller than most cities. At most there are probably about 8,000 people living here. Word travels pretty fast and almost everyone knows each other. When Lyra was trying to hunt me down per orders of her father Gabriel, she'd heard many people talking about my 'mysterious' disappearance and the deaths of my parents shortly after, and then JD's death later on.

A lot of people think I did it. But there were those who believed me and stuck to me. My two best friends since childhood, Adelina (Alice) and Tim. They never gave up on me.

Thanks to Amara. The Darkness. Chuck's sister. They're both dead.

"Ma, visit them like you did your dad?" My son suggests.

I look down at my smart little cookie as he holds my hand tightly. "I'll think about it. They probably hate me. I've gotten a lot of people hurt or killed."

We stroll into the library, where another old (and living) friend of mine still works. "Well, well..." I heard a familiar voice speak. "If it isn't Lynn Logan!"

"I told you Ben, it's Lynn Winchester," I corrected. "Lynn Logan died a long time ago."

"Are you sure? Because to me all I see right now is Lynn Logan," the voice of twenty-five year old Benjamin Burke remarked. "You still haven't married that magician yet? You can always marry me. Mrs. Lynn Burke sounds like a great name."

Clifton looks very confused. "Hi Ben!" He decided to perk up and wave.

"What's up Little Ben!" Ben waved.

"It's _Clifton_!" My four year old corrected.

"That's not what your mother was going to name you at first." Ben smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I need to talk to you. Somewhere private."

"Oh man," Ben gaped. "I can't wait to hear this!" He gets up from his desk and follows us back outside and around the building to the back. "Okay, what's up?"

"I need to kill you." I bluntly admitted.

He laughed. "You sound like my mom before they locked her into the nut house."

I sighed. I love Ben, and I never wanted him to know what I really am. Now I have no choice. "Stand back, Son." I ordered. He trots over and stands next to Ben. I slightly spread my legs apart to lengthen my stance and I clench my fists, focusing on my power. I haven't revealed my wings in... years. I'll never understand why there's always a random flash of lightning and a bang of thunder to follow, and any nearby streetlights get blown out.

Ben looked like he crapped himself. "The fuck-!"

"I'm half angel, half demon." I told him when everything subsided. "Now, I need your help. Will you listen?"

"I am a little freaked out," Ben admitted, looking down at Cliffy. "Are you like that too, Little Ben?"

"Yeah!" He squealed. "I'm strong!"

Ben gulped and looked back up at me. "What do you need my help with?"

I took a big pause. "I need to kill you."

He immediately laughed. "What, now?"

"I can bring you right back," I promised. "I need to find a reaper, and the quickest way I can think to find one is to kill a human and wait for a reaper to come take your soul to Heaven, stop them and get them to do what I need them to do."

"...you're serious, aren't you?" Ben nearly choked.

I nodded.

He looks at Cliffy again, who smiled at him. "It's okay, Big Ben."

"Well... alright," Ben decided. "You promise to bring me back to life?"

"Yes." I nodded again.

"Okay, then do what-"

I snapped my fingers during his mid-sentence and in an essence, snapped his neck. Clifton flinched lightly as he dropped to the ground. I look around to make sure no one saw - thankfully no one did.

"I wonder how long we'll-" I started, but stopped when I saw someone new appear. She was much taller than me with long, bright auburn hair and green eyes nearly as bright as my own. Even a few freckles.

It was crazy. She had about all the same features and details as Emma, but they look nothing alike.

Regardless, Clifton went to work. "I like your hair!"

The girl blinked in confusion. "Thanks-?"

I held my hand up. "You're a reaper?"

Now she looked kind of sad. "Unfortunately, yes."

"I can't let you reap him, but I need to ask you something." I admitted, kneeling down and grasping Ben's shoulder. He gasped deeply for air and nearly jumped up when he came back. Then he was coughing.

"What the hell?!" He screeched.

"What's going on?" The red haired reaper demanded.

"What's your name?" I asked her, helping Ben stand up.

"Abby," she introduced. "And you are?"

"Lynn Winchester," I named. "And this is my child prodigy, Clifton."

"I like your hair." He said all woo like. I rolled my eyes.

"I've heard of you," Abby admitted. "You... you own Shadowmere, now."

I scratch the back of my neck. "Yeah, I guess so." Shadowmere is some kind of underworld demonic horse that Death passed on to me before he died. "Anyway," I shrugged. "I need you to take us to Purgatory."

"Purgatory-?" Abby spat back.

"Yeah," I answered. "I know you can take us there and I know you can bring us back."

She gulped. "Are you sure?"

I quote Juliet. "Yeah, yeah!"

* * *

Cliffy trembles when we enter Purgatory. It's always dark here. Dark and gray. Hard to believe Dean, Cas and Jackson spent a year here surviving. It's even harder to think that Mom and JD have spent seven years here... if they're still okay.

"Is there a specific reason you needed to get here?" Abby asked me, carefully looking around.

"Do you happen to know where I can find witches?" I countered with my own question.

"Um... I think they stay together." Abby answered.

"Ma," Cliffy spoke. "What's that?" He points his little finger towards something glowing in the near distance.

"That's the portal to get back to Earth," I told him. "Only humans can go through it."

Now he looked alarmed, looking up at Abby with pleading eyes. "Don't leave us here."

"I won't." She promised.

"Why are you so nice?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because my momma raised me right." Abby answered.

"You have a mom?" I nearly choked.

"Yes. She's still around, I think."

 _"Hey there!"_

The three of us turned around to see the one and only Benny the vampire. He still wore that hat that hid his baby blue eyes. "Benny!" Cliffy shrieked in excitement, immediately running over.

"Do you hang around here or something?" I half laughed at him.

"Sometimes," Benny answered. "That portal is a popular monster tourist attraction."

"I missed you Benny." Cliffy continued, hugging his leg.

"I missed you too, man." Benny replied. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Do you know where the witches are at?" I asked him.

"Yeah. They don't stay too far from the portal. They keep trying to create a spell that will let anything through the human portal." Benny explained.

I gulped. "Here's hoping they never figure that out."

"It's this way." Benny ushered us to follow him.

"Thanks," I said, as we began our trek through Purgatory. "I'm here to find my mom and brother and get them back to Earth."

"Fair," Benny said. "If you keep walking through the trees, you'll see them."

"Thanks, Benny." I pat him on the shoulder.

He nodded and looked down at Cliffy. "You tell Dean I said hey, alright?"

My son grinned his Dean-inherited smile. "I will!"

Benny went off, chasing after some snarls we heard. I made us double time through the trees until we reached a clearing, where a pack of witches glared at us. "Not a step further." They warned us.

"Easy," I urged them. "We're here to find my mom and brother. They're witches. Their names are Lindsay Logan and Jasper Logan."

The witches looked at each other. "Are you Lynn?"

"Yes."

"Lindsay has spoken of you," the witches admitted. "She saw you when the Mother forced her to resurface up there under her control."

"She-she's here?" I choked up. "She's okay-?"

"Walk on through. You will find her."

I grabbed Clifton in the blink of an eye and ran as fast as I could. Past the witches, past more and more witches. "You know what she looks like, right?" I ask my son. "You've seen her in my memories? Help me find her."

"Yeah!" Cliffy yelped, eagerly looking around with wide amber eyes as we walked all around.

"Mom?" I called out, half frantic. "Mom?"

"There!" Cliffy squealed, pointing dead ahead. I darted my eyes and resisted the tears. There she was. Mom. Sitting against a tree. Her long, sunny blonde hair ensnarled in twigs, dirt, and grease. Her bright brown eyes were dark, depressed... lost.

I set my son down and stood there, frozen. Meanwhile Cliffy dashed towards her, brave as always. "Hi!"

Mom barely lifts her head up to see the little four year old with messy shadow hair and a tan. "You're my grandma!" He remarked. Mom didn't react too much, but I did see slight confusion cross her eyes. "That's my ma!" He turns to point right at me. Mom looks past him - right at me.

I swallowed. "Mom..." I let out. Recognition hit her instantly as her eyes widened and she forced herself to stand up. I finally approach her, going, "Let's go home. I'm going to get you out of here."

She was only able to say one word. "Okay."

"Is JD here?"

She shook her head. What? So where the hell was he?

"We'll find him." I decided. I pull out an angel blade and make a cut below my wrist, then I hand the blade to Mom. Her pale face looks vaguely terrified before she copies me. I grab her cut arm and she clenches mine. "Conjuncti sumus, Unum sumus." I chanted. Slowly but surely, Mom faded into red mist and dust, seeping into my cut.

Some of the witches were in awe, and I was afraid they were all going to try to hitch a ride too, so I took Clifton's hand and escorted us back to Abby. "Get us out of here."

"You got it." She grabbed my other wrist.

"Thanks for your help." I admitted. "You should go see your mom, if she's still around."

She smiled faintly. "Lynny, you're too nice to die."

I raised an eye in pure confusion. "Lynny? What are you-?"

We were back on Earth before that conversation could continue.


	4. Nephilim of Curly Hair

**December 18, 2015**

I know, I know. You all want to know what's going on with my mom, but first... we have to deal with Daddy Devil.

Sorry.

I'm kicking it back in the Bunker, vaguely listening to Dean and Sam discuss possible findings on Lucifer. "He hopped into Wallace Parker, the CEO of almost everything, really." Sam started. "Now we think he jumped into his buddy, the Archbishop of St. Louis. Look at these before and after photos."

He slides the laptop over to me so I can inspect. In the before photo he appears normal, shaking hands with a priest. Wearing a huge ass cross necklace. Guess what's in the after photo? "No cross." I realized.

"It's worth a shot." Sam suggested.

After dinner, I zapped us to where the Archbishop resided. It's lightly raining outside. "No lights. Too quiet." Sam noticed.

"We'll look around. If it's Lucifer we'll call the rest of the Scooby Gang." Dean decided.

"Yeah, Emma and especially Damon will want in on this." I added.

"Ugh..." Dean groaned. Sam looked a little sad.

"What?" I asked. "Still don't like Damon?"

"No, no, it's not..." Dean sighed.

"Emma?" I realized.

"Yeah," Sam admitted. "We're still kind of... getting used to that."

I sighed in regret. "Is she even the same person? Is she even still Megan?"

"Maybe a little, but not really." Sam suggested.

"I think she's still got to be the same person," I said, forcing the door open after no one answered the door bell. "My son's still in love with her."

Dean let out a laugh as we entered a room where it looked like there was a fight. I was the first to find the priest looking mostly dead on the floor. "Yo." I acknowledged.

"Father, hey..." Dean knelt down to the priest. "What happened?"

"We..." He was struggling to speak. "We knew something was wrong. The senior staff decided... handle internally and intervene."

"An exorcism." Dean realized. "Lynn, can you-?"

I knelt down and grasped the priest's shoulder and healed him. He gasped deeply and fainted from shock. "He'll be alright." I rolled my eyes. The other bodies we found, would not be alright. A nun had her throat slit. Another priest was impaled to a wall. And finally... the Archbishop was found with his eyes burned out.

I immediately pulled out my phone to make a phone call.

* * *

Emma went with Dean on a grocery run to resupply the Bunker. Damon and Castiel were looking at photos of the aftermath of what happened with the Archbishop when a slight but strange buzzing sensation befell me. "Did the Bunker's warding fail?" Cas realized. I sniffled as Damon raised an eye. So that's what that feeling was.

Dean and Emma have returned, joining us in the library. "I just powered it down," Dean corrected. "Crowley called. Said he had some big news about Lucifer, whatever the hell that means."

Sam twitched. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. _Wait_ a second," he emphasized greatly. "So now Crowley can just, what, _drop_ in whenever he feels like it? I prefer keeping him at a distance. _Long_ distance."

Everyone should know by now that if anyone talks crap on Crowley, he usually shows up a second later with a remark. "Not very charitable, Moose." He said this time.

Sam grunted as Emma told him, "Don't worry Sam I'm with you on this one."

"Excuse me angry Chosen One," Crowley waded around Emma as she glared at him. I mean she's got every reason to hate the guy - he kidnapped her once that I know of for sure; he did once before, before I'd met her at least, I think. He tortured Kevin Tran, her old love. As if he was reading my mind, he sneered at her and Damon. "So you two really are a thing, eh?"

"Crowley..." Damon warned.

"My, my, Megan... I mean Emma," Crowley continued. "You're catching up to Lynn on the whole number of guys you've-"

I threw a book at him.

"Anyways!" Crowley groaned, rubbing his face. "I think I know who Lucifer's newest and current vessel is." He took possession of Sam's laptop and searched something up. "I give you one Jefferson Rooney, President of The United States."

Oh yeah, I forgot we had suddenly got a new president. Not really sure what happened, but regardless... "I've always wanted to say that my dad's the president!" I chimed sarcastically.

"How are we even going to do this?" Cas asked. "Lucifer can't be returned to the cage inside his vessel. His essence has to be extracted."

Emma seemed to have a lightbulb go off in her head. "Doesn't Ciar know how to do that? He did that to fix mine when Teivel screwed it up."

Damon raised an eye as I had to actually think to remember this memory. Cliffy wasn't here to help me. Ciar, the Angel of Black, is a good friend and usually an ally. His normal vessel is short, about 5'6, with thin brown eyes and messy hair that matches his namesake. The first time I met him was when we called upon him to help Megan.

 _"I would like to know how Lynn Logan and Colby are acquainted," Ciar wondered. "But that can wait. What do you need me to do?"_

 _"I guess you have to take Megan's Grace out and… **fix** it." I shrugged._

 _"Y'know, kind of like when you gave your kid hers back," Dean reminded. The other Nephilim I mentioned was also missing – Keri – which means Ciar's Heir, is of course, his daughter._

 _"I can do that," Ciar said proudly. He went over to Megan, and hovered his hand over her from head to toe. "…you failed to mention her Grace is originally from an **Archangel**?" he realized with irritation._

 _"Say what?" I asked._

 _"This Grace in her… is from no ordinary angel. It is a piece of an Archangel's Grace." Ciar clarified._

 _"You didn't know?" I ask Colby. He shakes his head. I wonder which Archangel. Definitely not Daddy Devil. Wouldn't I be able to… **sense** it, or something?_

 _"This makes it more difficult," Ciar groaned. He looked up to us. "In order for this to work, you have to make her body comfortable, but frozen… if you don't want her to be in any pain." He added._

 _"She's still human," Dean piped in. "Would medicine or drugs to knock her out work?"_

 _"Yes." Ciar nodded._

It's Gabriel, by the way. Emma (once Megan) was handpicked by Chuck to be his Chosen One, to protect him and the Earth. Gabriel was the only Archangel willing to fork up a bit of his Grace to power her up.

"He may be able to help," Sam admitted. "But Lucifer has found the perfect safe house. How do we even start getting close to the President? How would we get Ciar close enough?"

"Well, it helps that he's not in D.C." Dean started. "He's actually on a fundraising swing through the Midwest."

Sam continued. "Right now it looks like his whole party — aides, Secret Service, the whole shebang — is staying at an estate owned by some zillionaire. It's right outside Indianapolis. But it is completely surrounded by walls, security, Secret Service, military. Plan B?"

"Damon, Emma and I can just blast our way in and have a three-on-one death match with Daddy Devil." I happily suggested.

"I strongly second this." Damon agreed.

"And spark a country wide riot over supernatural attacks on the president?" Sam reminded. "How about not. Plan C?"

* * *

Just a short couple of hours later all was seemingly normal when both Emma and Cas nearly keeled over, holding their heads as if they were in pain.

"What is it?!" Damon demanded in the utmost concern, darting his emerald eyes around in case someone was nearby causing the pain.

"Angel radio." Emma let out sharply. "Cas, what-?"

"There's been a massive surge in celestial energy," Cas realized. "A Nephilim has come into being."

"Another one?" Dean spoke. "Is that even a big deal?"

"I've felt that pain before," Emma admitted. She looks at me with wide eyes. "When was Phoenix born?"

Five year old Phoenix Agate is Gabriel's youngest child. "About a year before Cliffy." I answered.

She nodded. "That was it, then."

Cas interrupted. "The power to produce this is immense. It's much, much greater than a typical angel."

"IF YOU SAY WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO SAY-" I started.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" Damon finished for me.

Sam gulped. "It has to be Lucifer."

"Great," Dean groaned. "Now we have to impeach LOTUS and now find Lucifer Junior."

"I need a minute." I trekked away, feeling sick. There's no way. There's just no way. What the hell is Father thinking? He couldn't control Damon so he banished him to Hell. I was snatched away before I could fulfill my purpose in the Apocalypse. I snatched Adena and Serafina before they could break him out of the Cage. Is he really trying again?

Good God... I mean Chuck.

From where I stood against the wall in the hallway with the bedrooms, I heard loud clatter from the library, followed by Dean and Sam yelling, _"Hey, hey!"_ Followed by my eldest brother yelling out angrily, having a tantrum I was trying to avoid having myself. I was about to turn and walk back to see how Damon was doing when I heard a whoosh behind me... and fierce wails of...

A newborn baby.

Standing before me was a man of about 5'11 with tousled dark blonde hair and usual bright green eyes that were now darkened with tears streaming down. He was covered in blood, holding a naked and bloody newborn wailing baby.

It's Nephros, the very first Nephilim ever born. Courtesy of the angel Metatron. The Alpha. He oversees all other existing Nephilim and knows them inside and out (perk of being the Alpha) and knows when they will be/were born.

"Neph-?" I choked. "Damon-!" I tried to call out. "Who's that baby?" I asked.

He was crying too, not just the baby. Blood tears, I might add, coming from Nephros. "That child should not exist." He stated through his sobs.

"What child? The baby you're holding?" I assumed.

"No, no this... this is my son." He sniffled. "He was just born... right as I felt the pulse of the Nephilim conception. That child should... should NOT EXIST!" He sobbed.

"Calm down!" I urged him. "Why are you both covered in blood-? Where is Luna?" I demanded. Levanael, or better known as Luna, Angel of the Moon, was a member of a group of angels known as The Powers. When Lucifer created demons, the angels created The Powers as a sort of response. They are special protectors who usually target demons. The only three members I knew of were Luna, along with Exarp, the Angel of Air; he was one of Emma's loves before Damon. I uh... killed him when I was under the influence of the Purgatory souls. He has a Nephilim child who is the same age as my son, named Charlie.

The other member was Oro, Angel of... what was it, Fire? He died before I met Emma so I never knew him. When Clifton picked up on a memory of him, probably from Emma, his only words to describe him was, "Oro bad." And that is all I'll need to hear.

Nephros trembled. "When the child was created even though it was not supposed to happen it... it had to get written in my head. Seared into my brain. Burned. I had to release a pulse of energy in response and it... it..."

Oh no...

"I _killed_ her," Nephros wailed with his son. "I killed my mother and now I killed my love!"

"I'm so sorry!" I yelped, fighting the urge to cry.

"Aunt Lynn," Nephros continued. "Please take him. I can't keep him. I'll get him killed too!" He approached me, holding out his newborn, crying and bloodied son.

"I-" I started, but stopped when I heard the others come up from behind me. Damon flew over to Nephros as he handed me his son. Before Damon could start to calm him down, I asked, "What's his name?"

Nephros barely managed to let it out. "His name is Troy. After Metatron."


	5. Lucifer Of The United States

When human babies are born, they typically don't have a real eye color yet. Just something dark until they start growing after a few weeks, sometimes even after a year. My brother JD had dark eyes when he was born, then for a few years they were blue, then they changed to hazel, and then they kind of switched back and forth.

Little Mr. Troy here, thanks to being of seventy-five percent angel and only twenty-five percent human descent, has bright green eyes streaming with tears. I cleansed him of all the blood in the kitchen sink with nuke warm water before wrapping him in a towel before Emma walked in and looked down at him.

"Is he okay?"

"Guess so," I answered. "Probably just cold and hungry. I can give him some of Leay's formula. Or breast feed him. I didn't even know I could do that. They didn't tell me I could until I had Leay, but I was so used to formula by then because of Cliffy. I just hope Luna would be okay with it."

"She'll be happy as long as her baby is happy and healthy-" Emma choked a sob, wiping tears from her green eyes.

I handed her a towel-wrapped Troy to comfort her. "Were you two close?"

"I guess so," Emma sniffled. "I didn't like her at first, but we grew on each other. We went through a lot. Being hunted by Rylie while we hunted for the Elemental Tablets. The whole thing with Exarp. She ended up always being true to us." She hugged Troy gently as I prepared a bottle. Then, a thought seemed to cross her mind. "Nephros was technically Metatron's son, but Damon took care of him since birth right?"

"Right."

"And I'm with Damon so..." She widens her eyes at the tiny baby. "I'm like his _grandma_?"

"You got me beat there!" I laughed, handing her a freshly made bottle. I walked them out to the library and helped Emma sit so she could get him fed.

"Luna had a baby and I'm the grandma," Emma stated. "I need to let that sink in."

I pat her on the back as she started to cry again.

* * *

On the drive to Indianapolis, Sam was on the phone with Crowley. "Can you find out from your government mole if there's a girlfriend or a mistress or a favorite hooker? Someone we don't know about? Got it. All right," he hangs up. "Crowley and Rowena will meet us in Indianapolis."

"Ciar will meet us there, too." Cas added. He looked at me as we were all sat in the backseat. "Damon is staying behind?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want anything to happen to Nephros and Troy," I answered. "Emma's going in his place."

"He said to make sure we send Lucifer back." Emma spoke next to me. "Hey, is it me or is that SUV behind us gaining up on us?" As if on queue, the black vehicle in question turned their lights and sirens on. Dean groaned in annoyance and pulled over.

"We'll handle this." He promised, getting out of Baby with Sam. That didn't work out, because it became a three-on-two brawl until guns were pulled out.

"Playtime's over!" I announced, getting out with Emma and Cas. I took a few steps toward the new guys.

"Lynn, don't!" Dean warned.

"Stay back!" The lead guy ordered, aiming a gun at me. I heard a new car pull up behind us, and everyone turned to investigate. A man stepped out wearing ugly brown leather shoes and oh, wielding a goddamn grenade launcher. He fired at the SUV just as everyone ducked or jumped away as fast as they could.

Except for Cas, Emma and I. We just kind of stood there. After the SUV exploded Cas looked back at the strange new man in confusion.

"Dude, sweet!" Emma gleamed.

The man walked towards us, trying to avoid stepping on glass. "Angel, wipe their memories." He ordered Cas. Emma raised an eye as Cas tilted his head. Dean and Sam stood up as the man kicked one of the other guys in the face rendering him unconscious. "U.S. Government plates," he continued in an accent. "Elite dogcatcher level. Someone special wants you lot. Whose hydrant have you lads been tinkling on?"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. I noticed he has a tattoo of a cross on his right backhand.

"Arthur Ketch," he introduced. "British Men of Letters."

* * *

During the short trip to meeting with this Arthur Ketch guy at a more secure location, otherwise known as a forest while it's dark outside, I was skeptical.

"I think we should finally tell them." Sam suggested. Dean sighed heavily and nodded.

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"This is going to affect you more than Emma," Dean started. Emma and I shared a quick glance before we listened. As Dean explained it: after Amara, the Darkness, nearly made the sun go supernova, it drew the attention of the British Men of Letters. Some of them came over here, and they took Sam and tortured him and asked all kinds of questions about his past.

I clench my fists at the thought of them hurting Sammy, but what really messed me up is what Dean said next.

"Amara thanked me for reuniting her with Chuck. I mean _really_ thanked me. She said, 'Dean, you gave me what I needed most. I want to do the same for you.' I didn't know what she meant until I found her."

"Her?" I repeated.

"Our mom," Dean answered. "Mary. Amara brought her back."

"Mary Winchester?" I realized. "The little blonde lady I met when Cas sent us back in time? When Michael killed Anna and used your dad as a meatsuit?"

"Yes." Sam confirmed.

I took a deep breath as Emma grabbed my shoulder. "I became a grandma and you've got a step-mom that isn't Eisheth. This has been a crazy day."

"Where is she?" I asked. "Does she know about me?"

"Yeah, and she's safe. You can meet her after this is over." Dean promised.

Arthur Ketch finally arrived. "You ready to explain yourself now?" Sam asked him.

The British man nodded. "It's all very simple, really. Mick Davies asked you to join our effort, which we're taking international. My instructions are to strongly encourage a _yes_."

"So, what? You've just been following us?" Cas assumed.

"Not at all. We're good dogs. We only come when called. And he called." Ketch ushered at Sam.

"I-I didn't, uh... I hung up." Sam admitted.

"Yes you did, which made Mr. Davies think that you were in trouble, which you were." Ketch observed. "So he rings me. Bing, bang, boom. Meet Bob. He's your uncle. Oh and um, you're welcome. Hmm?"

"We could have handled that back there." I pointed out.

"And why should we believe anything that you have to say?" Dean added.

Ketch stares at me. "You're the one who can detect liars based on your angelic line. Am I lying?"

I straightened myself, slightly annoyed at how he knows that. "You're not lying."

Cas said, "All you want do is help these American Hunters to clear this country of monsters?"

"We understand things are different here. We're eager to collaborate. The British Men of Letters are centuries old, lads. We can offer expertise, _weaponry_ , skills." Ketch explained.

"Like we saw out on the road?" Sam pointed back.

Ketch grinned. "I'm an artist, Mr. Winchester," he popped open the trunk of his car. "I paint in many colors."

"Was that a grenade launcher?" Dean asked.

"Quite."

"Again, sweet!" Emma exclaimed.

"The toys are the fun part," Ketch admitted, pulling out what looked like a large golden egg with ancient symbols inscribed on it. "Hyperbolic Pulse Generator. Exorcisms are unreliable. This device emits a force which drives the possessing demon from the vessel."

"What about a possessing _angel_?" Sam inquired.

Ketch looked curious. "And what might you be working on?"

Dean smirked. "Well, you want us to trust you, you're gonna have to trust us first."

"And that means?" Ketch asked, still ever so curious.

* * *

Crowley was laughing way too hard at the golden egg. "You're going to get Lucifer back in the Cage with that thing?"

Ciar was inspecting it. "I suppose I can allow this thing to help me." He turned his thin brown eyes towards Emma, who had been non-stop staring at him since he arrived. "Can I help you, Megan?"

She was startled. "It's Emma now, but how'd you know it was me?"

The Angel of Black grinned. "I touched your Grace, darling. I'd recognize you anywhere."

"Is he flirting with you?" Damon half growled, cuddling a sleeping Troy. He'd sent Nephros to stay with Alingon, another Nephilim from his time, until the whole situation blows over.

"We need to grab that secret girlfriend Crowley mentioned," Sam interrupted. "Kelly Kline?"

"On it, Moose." Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared. Just mere moments later he returned with a terrified looking woman. She was overwhelmed by how many of us were in here. I snapped my fingers at the long, brown haired and green eyed woman to get her attention and help her sit down.

Then, we all managed to give her a condensed version of what exactly was going on.

"This is impossible." Was her response, as she drank a glass of Bunker-ized water.

"So is teleporting, but ta-da, here you are!" Dean pointed out.

"Who are all you people?" Kelly asked very curiously, looking around at all of us.

"Lynn, you're the one who likes introductions, why don't you do the honors?" Dean offered.

I rolled my eyes and instructed Kelly to follow along with me. "The older red head is Rowena, she's a witch. The younger red head is Emma, she's half human, half Archangel. Those two are Castiel and Ciar, just regular angels. The guy who brought you here is a demon, the King of Hell. The guy with the baby is my oldest brother, he's the same as me... half Archangel, half demon. The baby is his grandson."

"You... you can't. He's the President!" Kelly remarked.

"He was, but now..." Sam said. "Tell me he hasn't been acting different?"

"Jeff's been under a lot of stress. He..." Kelly tried to explain.

Crowley scoffed. "Wrong. He's the _Devil_. Horns, pitchfork, the whole nine!"

Sam continued. "We know what we're talking about here. We have been on Lucifer's trail for a long time."

"Too long." Damon muttered.

"And we know you're pregnant with his child." Rowena piped up.

"That's-that's... you're lying!" Kelly stuttered.

"The thing inside you, it's unholy," Cas declared, pulling out a bible. "It's an abomination."

"Really?" I snapped. "Is that what you think of us?"

"No," Cas sighed. "I didn't mean it like-"

"Asshole." Damon insulted.

Castiel ordered Kelly to put her hand over the Bible. Her handprint seared into the cover and caused a fire. Dean pours water over it as Cas said, "Lynn? Damon?"

"No!" Kelly denied. Both Damon and I groaned as we walked over to touch the Bible, resulting in the same thing - only we incinerated the damn thing completely. "What does that mean-?" Kelly asked in horror.

"It means you're carrying our sibling." I told her.

* * *

"Plains Motel."

"Here we go again."

" _Plains_ Motel."

"Lynn, if you don't-"

"Who comes up with this shit?" I asked. "Of all places, it has to be at a motel called PLAINS Motel?"

"I'm gonna knock you upside your damn head!" Dean threatened.

"Shut up, I hear them coming in!" Emma hissed. We all quieted when we heard the Secret Service shuffle inside the motel room, looking everything over. They finally opened the closet, where another door would lead right into the back room we were all in - except Ciar. He grabbed the agent's head and did a mind trick.

"No one's in here but Kelly, go back outside."

We listened for the agents' exit. Moments later, I could feel Father's Grace enter the room. Dark. Fiery. We hear mumbles, and then we hear him slam Kelly against the wall. Sam takes the golden egg and goes out, annoying Lucifer instantly. _"Vade retro."_ He spoke.

"This is getting old, you know-" Lucifer said.

 _"Princeps inferni."_ Sam continued. The egg began to glow. Damon and I are right behind Ciar as we pile out next. The egg releases a pulse that knocks Lucifer back, covering him in some kind of electricity. Ciar bravely goes over and grabs his left shoulder with one hand, and presses his other hand against his chest, beginning the extraction.

Everyone else is visible now that the inside closet door is open. Father knows he can't stop Ciar until he stops the egg from doing... whatever the hell it's doing, so he tried to blast Sam back.

He's powerless.

I manage to grab Damon's hand as we watch our father get brighter and brighter. Ciar is nearly done pulling out his Grace when Rowena casts a spell. _"Mah tay, ez loh, say tah!"_ She chanted several times.

The last thing Lucifer sees is his two older children glaring him down until he's gone. Finally gone. The president's body drops to the ground.

"He'll be fine. He won't remember a thing." Cas promised.

Kelly starts freaking out as Sam says, "We gotta go. Get her out of here. Go. Everyone, leave!"

Rowena, Crowley and Ciar poof away. Damon ushers Emma over, who'd been standing with Rowena the whole time. "Buckle up." Damon snaps his fingers to zap the three of us out of there.


	6. Neuer Wind

**December 24, 2015**

Do you recall when I said I refer to my brother as JD? It's so I don't get him mixed up with Gabriel's oldest son - my lovely cousin Jasper Kindle. The best way to describe him is a brown eyed Thor. He claims he's been told this many times.

"How old are you now?" I asked him, taking a swig of my favorite alcohol, Jameson Irish whiskey.

"Almost one hundred fifty-two I think," he answered. Then he added with a slight slur, implying he'd been drinking long before I got here. "Want to know what I found out today?"

"Hit me." I take a swig.

"You-you know Sophia and Lucille? My two older daughters?"

"Yes." How could I ever forget those two little blonde wonders?

"They aren't even mine."

I spit out my drink. "What now-?"

"Their mother told me today. She knew about me being a half angel so she lied for the attention." Jasper put his glass down and raised his hand up to signal the bartender.

"You're joking." I said in denial.

He shook his head as his next drink got poured.

"I'm sorry, man. I love those two kids." I gripped his shoulder. "How's about we finish our drinks and we go pay a visit to your real daughter?"

He crinkled his face to sober up enough to think. "Emily? Why?"

"Because Jasper... it's Christmas _Eve_." I reminded him. "When's the last time you saw her?"

He groaned. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

 **Anchorage, Alaska**

Jasper and I are both screaming when we cast our eyes upon the house that belongs to Keri Westfall. It is completely up in flames. We fly inside whilst trying to avoid the flames, calling out for Keri and her two children, Matthew and Emily.

"Leave her alone!" We heard from upstairs. We were up there in an instant. There was something standing there in one of the bedrooms. It held a screaming Emily in one arm, and fighting Matthew with the other arm.

It was a... woman? With messy dark hair, pale and grey skin, black eyes. She was disgustingly skinny with bird-like feet.

Bird-like feet?

Upon closer inspection through the flames I realize it is a Hagraven. Half human, half witch bird creatures. I thought we'd killed them all?!

There was something extra sinister about this Hagraven. She noticed us, scowled like the hag she is, and threw Emily down. "I still have the mother!" She roared, not rolling her R's like the other Hagravens did. She backed up and dipped out the window and was gone, seconds before Jasper had lounged at her to kill her.

There's a black Labradoodle barking his head off. I snatch the dog while Jasper grabs the kids and we escape the house, just moments before fire rescue arrives. Emily passed out, and Matthew was half conscious and coughing. "Is Scout okay?"

"He's fine," I ushered at the dog in my arms. "He's right here."

Medics from an ambulance rolled up, wanting to check the children over. "Where's my mom?" Matthew asked in horror. "She-she was-"

"We'll handle it," Jasper promised him. "We'll find your mom. You relax and stay with your sister."

"Can you call my dad?" He asked next.

Jasper was too slow to hide the pain in his eyes from me. "Yeah. Lynn will do that."

For the first few years of Matthew's life, Jasper had obviously assumed that he was his son, just as Emily was his daughter. It was finally let out he was actually the son of the angel Balthazar - he'd had a long history with their mother, Keri. Her mother was with an angel named Ciar.

Her mother was killed by Hagravens.

I never understood why Keri lied about Matthew; she even made the poor boy wear brown eye contacts before the truth was out. My best guess was she had a falling out with Balthazar at the time she met Jasper, and just decided to let him raise the boy.

Yikes.

* * *

 **Fountain, Colorado**

I'm slightly overwhelmed by own guilt as I pound on the door of the Bryant residence. My Aunt Amy is my mother Lindsay's older sister. It's not time to tell them yet.

Soon.

My eleven year old cousin Hali answers the door. She narrowed her baby blue eyes at me. "This can't be good." She spoke.

I definitely don't miss that pre-teen angst. "As always." I remarked as she let me in. My eighteen year old cousin Cadence is lighting a candle, (who is, might I mention, dating my cousin Danny) which means my human family has been mixed in with my angelic family.

My Chuck.

She casts her hazel eyes upon me and squeaked. "Lynn's here!" Then she noticed how serious I looked. "Oh no, what is it?"

The eldest sibling, my twenty-two year old cousin Thomas, spoke up. "What happened? What happened to your arms?"

Oh. I looked down at my burnt up arms. I must have swatted through flames to rescue Scout. "Hagravens." I answered.

"What?" Thomas said quickly. "I thought we-"

"There are more, and they are trying to take the last of the Westfalls. They took Keri, and they almost took her kids."

"Son of a bitch," Thomas looked over at a wide-eyed Aunt Amy. "Christmas is gonna have to go on hold for tonight, Mom."

She simply nodded. "Take care of each other, please."

Cadence pleaded to me, "Lynn, can I-"

"Yes, call your boyfriend," I interrupted. "I'm sure they'd love nothing more than to kill monsters on Christmas Eve. Oh man, I can see their mom freaking out now."

* * *

 **Anchorage, Alaska**

Ciar, the Angel of Black, is yelling. "My daughter was kidnapped and no one is doing anything?!"

"Calm down," Balthazar... you know what? I needed to ask him what his name meant. "We're about to go after her right now."

Thomas and Cadence shivered a little bit as I asked Balthazar. "Balthy, what are you the angel of?"

"What's that? Oh, I haven't used that title in centuries. I'm the Angel of Protection, darling." The French angel replied.

"Fat good you're doing living up to your-" Ciar started, but widened his brown eyes and suddenly yelled out. "KILL IT!"

There was a Hagraven standing near us, who quickly spoke, "Wait! I want to help. Not like Petra. Not Petra."

Jasper slammed the Hagraven down onto the ground. "Where's Keri?!"

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Didn't you hear her? She said she wants to help!"

"It's lying," Ciar spat. "Jasper, kill it now."

Jasper was about to choke the creature when I stepped in, using my combined angel/demon strength to literally rip Jasper off her and shove him back.

"Lynn-!" He hissed.

"Let her speak." I ordered.

The Hagraven helped herself up and said, "I want to _sh_ ow you."

Seconds later, we were all seeing the same shit in our minds. A spell, no doubt. The feeling was very familiar - Clifton shares thoughts and memories with me, sometimes of even my own thoughts and memories, and I always feel that weird and distant fuzziness in my brain from it.

 _A young man, maybe around my age, was standing in a cemetery. He honestly looked like an old fashioned gangster - fedora hat, classic suit. You could barely see his blond streaks of hair under his hat, and his blue eyes were so dark. They were sad. He was in mourning._

 _When he started walking out of the cemetery, a loud caw of a bird startled him. He looked up just in time to see a raven fly over him. A raven-? Here?_

 _"Westfall..." A voice frightened him next. He looked all around until he saw two women. Lord, they were beautiful. They looked fairly alike, with long dark hair and matching eyes. However, the one woman looked more fearsome than the other. She was the one who spoke._

 _"You are the only Westfall left?" She bluntly pointed out._

 _He gulped. "Yes. I am the only survivor."_

 _"What happened? You poor thing."_

 _"My mother died when I was younger. My sister was just... murdered. My father committed suicide."_

 _"Heavens. That is just awful. I am so sorry."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I am Petra. The quiet one behind me is Melka." She introduced. "What if I could tell you that I could bring your family back?"_

 _"Wha... what? How?"_

 _"I would need to combine your power with mine." Petra grinned._

 _"My power-?" He repeated._

 _"Tsk-tsk-tsk," Petra scolded. "You were not told of your family's power?"_

 _He grew nervous. "I know of it. Our family has shunned it for generations now. I know not how to use it."_

 _"Lend me your power. Our own family comes from a clan of witches as well. However, Melka and I here were born without the gene. But I know how to use your power, since I am of similar blood. I can create a spell that brings your family back."_

 _"You-you can do that?"_

 _"Yes." Petra smirked, as Melka slightly nodded from behind._

 _"Okay, okay! What do I have to do?"_

 _"Just relax." Petra approached him and had him hold out his hands so she could interlock hers with his. "Melka, come help me. Just like we practiced."_

 _He noticed Melka hesitantly joined them, and made it a three way for the hand interlocking. He remained quiet while they both shut their eyes and began to chant in an unknown language. Before he knew it, he started to feel searing pain from his entire body. It was like his soul was getting sucked out and they were ingesting it. He started crying out from the pain and tried to break free, but Petra wouldn't have it._

 _When it was over, he collapsed. Just seconds later, both Petra and Melka were next to grunt and cry from pain. Half conscious, he watched them... change. They grew taller. Their skin turned grey. The raven from earlier flew overhead, calling out. In response, their feet emerged from their shoes, turning into... talons._

 _Petra screamed up at the sky. "YESSSSS! I HAVE ALL THE POWERRR!"_

 _Melka screamed next. "Sister! Look at us! We are... we are hags!"_

 _"NEVERRR MIND THAT!" Petra remarked. "THERE WILL BE MORE WESTFALLSSS...WE WILL TAKE THEIR POWER AGAIN AND CURE THIS HAG! COME NOW, SISTERRR!"_

 _He watched in horror as Petra ran off cackling. Melka was devastated at what she became. "I'm so sorry." She said to him, before going after Petra._

The vision was over. Ciar muttered, "That was... that was Adrie's brother."

"Adrie-?" Cadence and Mindy repeated.

"Petra has been taking the power of any Westfall we can find," Melka admitted. "He had a son. She took his power when he was small. He had a daughter..."

"Fawn," Ciar whimpered. "Keri's mother. My love."

"Petra tried to take her power," Melka started. "I tried to stop her, but she ended up... killing the Westfall girl."

"I remember," Ciar acknowledged. "Another Hagraven showed up and cause a scene, and the fighting was..."

"It was a bloody mess." Balthazar admitted.

"So, what? She's going to take Keri's witch power? We don't even know if she has the gene, do we?" Jasper realized.

"Even if she doesn't," Melka said. "She has power like you, yes? Wings? If Petra can take that..."

"That sounds like a nasty witch-angel hybrid to me," Danny input. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes," Melka answered. "I don't want to live under her anymore. I don't want this power anymore. If I help you stop her... can you turn me back to normal?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I just so happen to be dating a powerful warlock. And, I'm in good standing with Rowena."

"I heard of Rowena," Melka admitted. "So... do we have a deal?"

We all looked at each other. "Yes." Ciar answered. "Take us to your sister. Now."

* * *

 **Mount Blackburn, Alaska**

"What is it about Hagravens and mountains?" Thomas groaned.

"We do not like the heat." Melka admitted.

"What is about a snowy mountain that seems so familiar?" I wondered.

"You read _Balance_?" Jasper assumed.

"Oh yeah," I giggled. "When Megan and her own gang were going after the Elemental Tablets."

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "You guys _read_ it. Try _living_ through that. But, uh... is it true that she changed?"

"Thanks to God's sister," I answered. "She's ginger now."

"Dear Dad."

Cadence and Mindy found that amusing.

Melka quieted us when we were on a peak, but not the highest one of the mountain. We could hear someone chanting, and someone else grunting from pain.

"Keri-!" Ciar snapped. He dashed ahead, yelling as loud as he could. Balthazar groaned and chased him, and we all decided to go in guns blazing.

Petra looked nearly the same as Melka, just more fiercer. She scowled when she saw us. "MELKA!" She roared. "You have _betrayed_ me?"

Melka looked away as Ciar's eyes flashed angelic blue as he made his attack. He didn't get very far as he was knocked on his ass. On a mountain wall near Petra and her little creepy ritual-like table Keri was tied to, was a series of angel wardings.

"Oh dear." Balthazar sighed.

"What do we do?" Danny asked.

"The humans can go after Petra," Balthazar suggested. "While we angel-folk can break the warding."

"That's possible?" Jasper asked.

"Got it!" Thomas pat his sister on the back before he went ahead.

"I will help." Melka offered, following Thomas. Cadence gave Danny a promising look before she went ahead with her gun.

Danny, Mindy, Jasper and I looked at Balthazar as Ciar rejoined us. "Is there even enough of us to do this?" Ciar asked.

"Dude, we're Nephilim," Danny pointed at himself, his sister, and brother. "And Lynn's a hybrid. We're totally strong enough."

"Listen up," Balthazar started. "We stand in a line, and share our power and focus it into a blast, we send through the ground towards the wardings."

"I've never heard of that." I said, kneeling down with the others.

"Watch." Balthazar grinned. He and Ciar did exactly as described: shared their power, focused it into a blast through the ground that reached the warding. It faded just a smidgeon.

"The more power we use, the better." Ciar inquired.

Petra was fighting Thomas and Cadence. Melka was first trying to free Keri, but stopped when Petra blasted the humans back, and prepared a fire ball spell. "No!" Danny cried. "We have to break that warding!"

I grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him down with the rest of us. He scowled at me but looked at Balthazar. "Let's do it!"

Now... I can't exactly describe how this happened. Balthazar and Ciar were coordinating this, so it felt like they were just borrowing our power. But as Danny said, the power of two Nephilim and an Archangel/Demon Hybrid was more than enough. We all slammed our hands down at the same time, and our power flowed through the ground, and the warding incinerated into nothing.

Petra unleashed her fire ball spell.

Thomas grimaced and braced himself as I was about to zap myself over to shield him, but a certain French angel beat me to it. Ciar flew over and uppercut Petra, who roared from pain. In a panic I looked for Cadence, but she had been protected by Danny. Both he and Balthazar looked badly burnt - very similar to when my son came here from the future and took a meteorite to the back.

Ciar ripped off Petra's arms. While she howled in pain, he looked at Melka. "If she made you her slave all these years, I think I'll give you the honors."

Melka nodded and approached her sister. "How did we get here, Petra? What happened to us?"

The evil sister promptly ignored her. Melka sighed, and bluntly ripped her heart out. But that wasn't the only thing that came out - at the same time there were three oozes of light that leaked out, and they all took form in front of everyone.

Ciar freed Keri and carried her down to the rest of us. The first form was someone we all recognized. It was Adrie's brother. The first victim. The next form, I'll assume was his son. The third form was a woman. She looked like such a nice lady. She had shoulder length dark hair and green eyes that weren't as bright as mine, but they were much more vivid.

"Fawn-" Ciar choked.

Keri opened her dark brown eyes that matched her father before her and let out weakly. "Mom-?"

Mindy healed Danny and then Balthazar. Fawn walked over to her family and touched their faces. Ciar closed his eyes as he softly cried and Keri grunted to smile.

Then, the Westfall souls were gone.

* * *

We get Keri back to her children and their little dog too. "I'm staying with them for a while." Ciar decided.

"Fine by me." Keri replied. "You can help us conjure up a new house to live in."

I take Melka with me home to a slightly confused Murdock. "You want me to what?"

"Make her human again." I repeated.

"Um... okay. I'll have to go through my books. But I can do it! I can do any spell! I'm the strongest level of warlock!" He boasted as he ran off to his library room.

Melka felt embarrassed being in front of my family. "I thought they would be scared."

"My kids have seen a lot of shit in their lives," I admitted. "Trust me, you don't scare them."

Juliet was ignoring us really. She sat on the couch reading a book off her... uh... what the fuck is that thing called. It lights up like a phone but it's bigger. It has computer like functions but it's not a computer. Oh! It's got fire in it's name. That's all I got.

Clifton was watching a Marvel movie. Danny and Mindy got him hooked on the Avenger series, let me tell you. X-Men too. Their nickname for him is Professor X, in regards to their similarities in mind reading.

Melka appeared cautious as she took notice of my five month old daughter asleep on the couch near Juliet. Melka trembled slightly. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"She does not belong here." Melka muttered. Juliet raised an eye at us while I grabbed Melka's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"You... shut up." I ordered her. "Keep your mouth shut."

"You already know-?" Melka said in horror. "That child is not from-"

"I FOUND THE SPELL!" Murdock screamed through the house.

"Utter another word of it and you'll never be human again." I threatened Melka.

"Why is she here?" Melka asked quietly.

I grit my teeth and said as quietly as I could, "Our daughter died. She had heart failure. So, I went to another universe and... took her from there."

Melka nodded. "I understand. I will not say anything."

I led her out of the kitchen and took a quick glance in the living room. Leay was still asleep. Juliet was still reading her fire device.

Clifton however, was staring directly at me. And for that entire moment, I was terrified of my four year son.


	7. Breaking The Silence

**Hey everyone! So I'm currently (and beyond slowly) editing all of the previous stories of this series, as I've realized I made a major error in changing a lot of dates during the timeline. So for now I'll continue using this timeline, whereas it's 2016 right now in this story, but eventually, it will be corrected. I've got hundreds of chapters to sort through, so bear with me. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **February 6, 2016**  
 **Prosperity, Indiana**

I knock on the door of my great aunt and uncle's house. They are decently powerful witches. Old too... centuries I guess. Murdock assures me not to be nervous as Aunt Maggie opens the door. Now, I have never really been close with her, nor my uncle, but I absolutely love this woman. I love her enough that I entrusted her with my son, when I thought I wasn't going to come back from one of my Save-The-World moments with Dean and Sam.

I hate thinking about it. I am the child, the essence of Lucifer. Michael placed me into the vessel of a baby, years after I was born in Hell. My baby vessel was the creation of a normal woman, and John Winchester. She gave the baby up for adoption; I ended up in the loving hands of Patrick Logan, who is now my dead dad in Heaven, and Lindsay Logan, who is my "brought back from Purgatory and has learned she's a witch" mom.

I am in no way related to these people, but Aunt Maggie has always treated me like I am blood, even after the truth about me has been revealed, and this is just another reason why I love her.

"Hi honey," she greeted me. "Your grandfather is here."

"My-?" I half gasped. Grandfather? Let's see... there's Chuck. Patrick's family doesn't want anything to do with us. So that leaves... "Michael Stark?"

"Natalie is here too." Aunt Maggie added.

I gasped for real this time. Natalie. My sister. My Natalie Rose. It's been almost four years since I've seen her. She's got to be what, 18? Going on 19?

"I'm going to kill him." I uttered, pushing past Aunt Maggie. She looked alarmed as Murdock quickly chased after me.

"Lynn-!"

"HEY!" I screamed, going past the stairs on my left upon entry, turning right into the living room. There was my sister Natalie, with incredibly long blonde hair I noticed had darkened, and she was still rocking dyed hot pink bangs. Her blue eyes widened upon my arrival as I turned now to face Uncle Don, and him. The traitor. Michael Stark, my grandfather.

And my mother. Lindsay. I thought it was too risky and too soon to take her to Aunt Amy's. I know she was going to need time to realize she was back in the real world. She always seemed so fond of Uncle Don - since she'd assumed her father was dead.

This was the first time seeing the two together. And I realized that Lindsay and Michael were twins. Michael resembled Uncle Don greatly, but his eyes were brown and his graying hair still had vague blonde strands. I whisked my hand out to launch Michael across the room, bouncing off the wall.

"Whoa!" Uncle Don choked. "What's going on?"

"Lynn!" Murdock yelled. "Stop it right now."

I rolled my eyes at him and threw my hand up to have Michael pulled up into the air and slammed against the wall once more, keeping him there with angelic force. "What are you doing?!" Natalie screeched at me.

"What are _you_ doing?!" I hissed back. "All of you? This man... all the pain he put Grandma through! Made everyone think he was dead! And he barely blinked when I told him about Grandma. And here you are, letting my mom talk to him-?"

"Lynn, if you don't stop right now..." Murdock threatened.

"My brother asked me to come," Michael grunted. "He thought it would help Lindsay. She's traumatized."

"What the hell do you-" I started to snarl, but stopped when Lindsay finally spoke.

"Sweetheart, please stop."

I obeyed, letting Michael drop. Don slithered over to help him up. I clenched my fists and growled, feeling Murdock grip my shoulder. "Let it go." He whispered. "If your mom is okay with this, then let it go."

I scoffed, watching my so called sister look at me. She was taller than me now. "You know," she started sadly. "You were never this violent. Hell, you used to be the nicest girl I ever knew. What happened to you?"

Was that really all she had to say to me?

"We're leaving," I told Murdock. "And we're never coming back."

"Wait, what-?" Both Natalie and Murdock asked in unison.

"No, don't. I understand." I headed for the hall leading out of the living room, facing the exit. "I've never been a part of this family. I was adopted. Actually, no. My vessel was adopted. And know what? She's dead. It's just me now, living in this body. I have been killed, and shot, and stabbed so many god damn times. I stopped feeling my vessel's soul a long time ago. I took that poor girl's entire life away from her. Now I imagine she's in Heaven, but you know what? She probably has nothing for her up there. Nothing happy. Nothing at all. I can never make that up to her. I can't do anything for her, except preserve her body for as long as I can."

Silence.

"Enjoy your family reunion." I grab Murdock's arm and fly us out of there. Maybe I'll come back. _Maybe._ I wonder if they ever really cared about me to begin with.

* * *

 **South Carolina**

We're home now, and we stumble upon Castiel in our living room, gently but awkwardly holding Leay, who is giggling and cooing. "Hey." I greeted, releasing Murdock's arm.

"Hello," Cas replied. "Uh... you may want to speak with Juliet. She's in the kitchen with your son. She is upset."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes, looking in the direction of the kitchen slightly across to the right.

"It appears that skinwalker who's been around you guys for years has left." Cas shrugged.

"Lucky-?" I assumed. "Why?" I trek through the living room, entering our old fashioned 50's themed kitchen. (It was Murdock's idea, I guess, when we pre-designed this house before we built it)

My ten year old sweetheart is in tears at the kitchen table. My four year old son was attempting to comfort her. "What's going on?" I asked as politely as I could.

Upon seeing me, Juliet lost it. She jumped up and wailed, running at me to hug me tightly. "Lucky left!" She managed to let out in between her sobs.

I wrap my right arm around her and run my left hand through her hair. "Did he say why?" I asked quietly.

"He said- he said..." She just couldn't control herself. I soothed her with a hush and hugged her as tight as I could. "He said he missed his first family too much. He said a lot of time has passed and he wanted to see if they would forgive him finally."

Anger befell me, but I needed to be a good mom right now. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I know you love Lucky very much."

She wept badly. Murdock's phone rang. "It's the twins." He realized, instantly handing the phone to Clifton, who eagerly accepted.

"Hi Addy, hi Sera," he chirped. I glared at him and he scowled. "Hi _Aunt_ Addy, hi _Aunt_ Sera..."

My little twin sisters stay with a trusted demon named Eisheth. They consider her to be their mother, which is fine for now. Juliet lessened up on her tears, sniffling and wiping her nose and eyes. "Want something to drink?"

She nodded. "Wine?"

"Wine it is. I'll have some with you." I open the fridge to reach for the bottle of red Moscato. Whether you're a full angel, or a half angel like Juliet is, (a Nephilim) I've seen and experienced first hand how high our tolerance levels are. The girl fancies her wine, and it's not like her real mother cares enough to make any decisions. Hell, I can't remember the last time Juliet even saw that woman.

Clifton continues on the phone, talking about how he was also in love with that red haired Reaper who helped us get into Purgatory, besides Emma of course. Then he decided to mention how Benjamin Burke wanted to marry me.

"Who?" Murdock asked in high suspicion.

"The librarian from Pike Creek," I replied.

"Oh, he can try."

Juliet erupted a small giggle. I sat down at the table across from her and clinked our cups to a toast. Castiel hands Murdock his daughter, then approaches me. "I need your help."

"Come on, man, can't you ever visit on just a social call?" I groaned.

"It's Dean and Sam." Cas admitted.

"What? Are they in some kind of trouble like always?" I rolled my eyes. Juliet grinned while taking a sip.

"They've been missing for six weeks," Castiel said seriously. "I've tried to keep you out of it, but, I'm out of options. Please."

"Six weeks?" I repeated. "Wasn't that when we sent Lucifer back to the Cage?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "Okay. I'll help."

"I want to help too." Juliet added.

"Me three." Cliffy obliged.

"The more the better," I shrugged, getting up from our black table and walking over to Murdock. "You okay with this?"

"Of course. They're your brothers." Murdock replied. "Leay and I will have some bonding time."

She giggled when I tickled under her chin. "You be good for Dad, got it?" I kissed her then her father before looking back to the others. "Let's go."

* * *

 **The Bunker**

It appears Cas left his phone here, because it's ringing upon our arrival on the table in the library. Guess who it is.

"Dean? Where are you? What happened to you?"

"You're joking, right?" I nearly facepalmed.

"He's _got_ to be joking." Juliet sighed.

"Yes," Cas continued on the phone. "Wait. Where? What does that..." We could all hear a click. "They said they're somewhere in Rocky Mountain National Park, and to look for them along the road along the state route."

"I've been there," Juliet admitted. "I'm from Colorado."

"They said to hurry, they might be in danger." Cas added.

"Get ready to fly." I alerted everyone. Cas immediately stopped me. "What?"

"We have some more backup." He announced. I tilted my head, but then suddenly had an idea.

So, without further adieu, my first encounter with Mary Winchester in the current time is watching her get upset over seeing the British Men of Letters associates meeting with us. Mr. Ketch appears proper and sincere, hands folded in front of him. The other guy looked a little annoyed, hands in his pockets.

"They helped us with Lucifer." Castiel tried to reassure her.

"Lucifer?" The associate I didn't recognize spat. " _The_ Lucifer?"

"Yep." Cas looked embarrassed.

"Hold up, so that whole ordeal in Indianapolis was you taking on the bleedin' Devil himself?" The guy continued. Ketch looked shocked as well.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"Did you win?" Ketch asked in utmost concern.

I gave him the thumbs up. "My father has been dealt with."

Ketch and New Guy looked at each other in amazement. "Bravo." Ketch praised.

Mary looks at me, widening her blue eyes. "So you're Lynn?" She realized.

"The similarities to Dean or John didn't give me away?" I smirked, and she shockingly smiled in return.

"I see John's smile in you."

I fake coughed. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Sam and Dean have been taken," Castiel told the Brits. "We need help."

"We'll help." He introduced himself as Mick Davies finally.

"Just like that?" Mary raised an eye.

"We came here to do one thing," Mr. Davies went on. "Make friends. But you American hunters are different than us. Surly, suspicious. Do not play well with others."

"Accurate." Cas and I agreed. Mary rolled her eyes at us.

"We'll help. If word gets out we helped saved the Winchesters, then that's good business. Maybe we'll even be friends after this." Davies said positively.

Mary appeared defeated. "We think they're being held somewhere in the Rocky Mountain National Forest."

"Site 94?" Ketch guessed instantly. "Government facility, off the books, shadow ops. One of those places that doesn't officially exist."

"How do you know that?" Mary demanded. Man, I haven't decided how I feel about this woman yet.

"We're Men of Letters. It's our job to gather information." Davies told her.

"They told me to meet them off State Route 34." Cas announced.

Ketch narrowed his dark eyes. "Well, that's a long stretch of road. Where, exactly?"

I shrugged.

"I'll get our techs to put a satellite over the area." Davies suggested.

"You can do that?" Juliet finally spoke in amazement.

"And so much more." Davies promised her. She grinned.

"Do you have any idea what sort of trouble we're walking into?" Ketch asked me.

"We never know." I cracked my neck.

Ketch was amused. "Good. I do like a surprise."

As Davies put it, he borrowed a thermal imagine satellite that showed us precise locations of my brothers in the park. We guessed the general direction they were going, and they ran right into us. Clifton was overjoyed to see them, and to my surprise so was Juliet. I don't know, they just have a way with people I guess. Everyone exchanged hugs, and Dean was man enough to tell Davies and Ketch thank you.

"We'll meet up with you at the Bunker tomorrow," I offered. "I've got to get these kiddos home."

"Sure, of course." Sam said.

"See you tomorrow." Dean added. I flew my kids and I home, where they were too eager to tell Murdock about the Brits and all their fancy technology.

"They're an odd bunch, but they seem to have good intentions," I said later that night when we were in bed. "But I know my brothers will keep an eye on them. Those who know too much about us either try to kill us, or they end up dead."

We began cuddling, and I tousled his dark hair to get him comfortable to sleep. He was such a baby sometimes. I didn't blame him. He'd been brutally murdered during our fight the evil angel, Diablo. Crowley's mother, Rowena, used a spell years ago on him when they first met to bring him back to life if he'd ever died. She was obsessed with Murdock for some reason. I'm going to make sure she never sees him again.

He had a tough upcoming, and I've put him through a lot since he came into my life. It started off as dreams, you know. That's how we met. I wonder if that was the effect of another spell? Maybe the Stark witches knew the Leroy warlocks. Who the hell knows.

A pang of guilt constantly floods me every time I see him with Leay. If he ever found out the truth... that our real Leay died, and I'd kidnapped the Leay we have now from another dimension to spare us the pain... God. I can't think about it.

How devastated would that version of me be? That version of Murdock? I've taken their child. Are they looking for her? They have to be. I know we'd do the same.

I wonder if they'll end up here, in my world.

I'll kill them. Nothing will take Leay from me again.


	8. Someone Special

My 5 1/2 year old sisters are visiting. Clifton was overjoyed to show them how much their niece Leay had grown. By that, I mean she's crawling now, and Murdock can't handle it. "You stop that right now, young lady!"

She erupts into laughter and crawls away, causing Murdock to playfully chase after her. "Are you girls hungry?" I asked. "I'll make some lunch. What sounds good?"

"Ice-cream."

"Candy."

"Are you sure ya'll aren't Gabriel's kids?" I laughed hilariously, entering the kitchen and browsing around for some kid-friendly foods. "How about dinosaur nuggets?"

"Those are mine!" Clifton roared.

"You can share." I told him. He pouts in response. My cell phone rings from the living room.

"I'll get it," Cliffy offered, plodding over to the coffee table by the sofa to reach for the phone. He swipes to answer and holds it against his ear. "Hello?"

I take the bag of nuggets out of the freezer and search for a cookie sheet.

"This is Clifton," he spoke. I dump several nuggets onto the tray and start to pre-heat the oven. "Ma?" My son calls out.

"Yeah? Who is it?" I wasn't ready for his response.

"Ma, it's Colby."

"Say what?" I asked, exiting the kitchen. "Colby? Colby who?"

"Colby who?" Clifton repeats into the phone. "Colby, the Angel of Coal."

"Is this a joke? Give me that," I snatch the cell phone from him and hold it to my own ear. "Hello? Who is this?"

 _"Woman, it's me, Colby."_

I grow nervous. "How? Did Angel Radio make cell phone towers up there now or something?"

 _"I'm not in Heaven... I'm on Earth."_

"WHAT-? HOW-? WHY-?" I enter panic mode. Murdock approached me with caution and confusion.

 _"An angel was calling to me for help, and then he stopped all of a sudden, like he was in trouble or something. Next thing I know I'm on Earth. It was like I was summoned but... I'm still human."_

"How are you calling me? How did you get my number?"

 _"I'm lucky you still have the same number after all these years. I bummed for some change and found a payphone."_

"You bummed for some change?" I repeated.

 _"For some reason I'm... in Darryl's clothes. Apparently the old 1930s farmer's boy appeal makes me look homeless. Can you come get me and we can figure this out?"_

"Of course. Where are you?"

 _"Not far from Darryl's grave."_

"Got it. I'll find you there." I hang up and look at Murdock. "Um..."

"Colby?" He repeats. "Angel turned demon turned human boy you're embarrassed to talk about with me?""

I nod. "He's here somehow. I think something happened."

Juliet was shaking. "I want to go... please. I miss him."

"Of course," I dial my phone to call Eisheth. "Sorry twins, you're gonna have to sit this one out."

They pouted, but they seemed to understand.

* * *

I fly us to Brooklyn, New York to the cemetery where the grave rested. "Oh my God." Juliet let out in tears at the sight before us. I'll never be able to explain it. Everybody loved Colby, the former Angel of Coal. He was ridiculously cool, adorable, funny, and cocky as hell. Nothing scared him.

I was completely in love with him during our days together.

Colby turns to face us, in the body that was forever his. Formerly belonging to a fifteen year old boy named Darryl, who lived during the 1930s. He was definitely wearing the old outfit, a white shirt with black suspenders and blue pants. His blue eyes glistened upon our arrival and the wind perfectly blew through his slightly long brown-blonde curls. "Jules!" He exclaimed. "You stopped coming to visit me! As a matter of fact, so has Lynn and Clifton. What the hell, guys?"

"Colby!" Juliet leaped into his arms and hugged him so tight he was laughing.

"Look at you! You're almost as tall as me now!" He noticed, ruffling her strawberry blonde strands. "No more pink glasses?"

"Nope, I went with yellow this time," she admitted, adjusting the round frames on her face.

"Because of Elliot Sunshine!" Clifton embarrassed her with a giggle, running up and hugging Colby's leg.

"Because of who now-?" Colby asked.

"Juliet's boyfriend." Clifton said evilly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Juliet yelled, her face growing red.

"We are going to talk about you having a boyfriend later," Colby promised her. "But right now..." He trailed away from them and approached me, who hasn't said a word yet. "You don't like me anymore? Is that why you haven't..."

He literally looked past me. "Who's that?"

So... I may have never told Colby in Heaven about Murdock. Or Leay.

Whoops.

"Wait..." Colby stopped. "I remember you. He was with you when you were time-traveling, wasn't he?"

"Yes," I confirmed. Leay babbles in her father's arms. "This is Murdock. And this... is our daughter, Leay."

Colby froze. He stared long and hard at Leay, comparing her features to ours. I can't really see any resemblance to me, other than the infamous Winchester smile that Clifton also inherited. Her hair was dark and she matched her father's grey eyes.

"At least Jackson didn't win one over me." Was Colby's response.

"Jackson?" Murdock repeated. "Jophiel, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Colby appeared confused.

I sighed. "There's a lot I haven't told you."

"This has become apparent to me," Colby folded his arms over his chest. He narrows his eyes at Murdock. "I hope you're being good to her. She deserves nothing less."

"Of course." Murdock replied hastily.

"It was going to be me, you know. You must be pretty impressive if she managed to move on from her affections for me." Colby continued.

"Stop it." I growled.

"But it wasn't you, was it?" Murdock retorted. Leay started eating her fist.

"Knock it off." I uttered. "Colby, tell us what happened."

"Right," he cracked his wrists. "An angel named Benjamin was calling me for help. I don't know any angel by that name. Honestly, I only remember my Garrison. He wasn't in it."

"I can ask Cas, maybe he knows the angel." I suggested, reaching for my cell.

"Oh man, Cas! How's he doing?" Colby lit up. "The last thing you told me a long time ago was that he came back after the Leviathans abused him like a rag doll."

Juliet looks at me. "That was years ago." She said.

"Yeah, I guess I don't keep track of time in Heaven." Colby shrugged. "It's just... Heaven. Me, Adrie, and our forever."

I swallow lightly as Murdock shuffles Leay around. "You think I could hold her?" Colby wondered. "I haven't huggled a baby since Addy and Sera."

Murdock looks at me for approval. I nod happily. "Okay." He cautiously hands over our seven month old baby.

Colby is ecstatic. "Hey, pretty lady! You look just like your mom. You're both so beautiful." He cheeked, causing her to giggle.

Murdock huffed as Cas answered the phone. _"Hello, Lynn."_

"Hey. So, I have a huge bombshell to drop, but before I do, do you know any angels named Benjamin?"

"Benji?" Clifton remembered.

"Oh yeah, Benji," I acknowledged. "From your Find Metatron army."

"Metatron?" Colby repeated as Leay tried to reach for his curls. "The Scribe? Is he around? I thought he vanished millennia ago."

"What exactly has Lynn told you since you've been in Heaven-?" Murdock asked in shock.

"Apparently nothing!" Colby stuck his tongue out at me.

 _"They are not the same angel,"_ Castiel clarified. _"But why are you asking?"_

"Well, uh... Colby's here. Says he heard a plea for help from Benjamin and it summoned him to Earth."

 _"I half expected this to happen. Colby was originally in a different Garrison with myself before we were moved."_

"What the hell? Why?"

 _"Did you say Colby?"_ I heard Dean ask in the background.

"Where are you guys?" I asked. "Send me the address. We'll be there."

* * *

A bar. Typical. We walk in and my brothers are excited at the sight of Colby. "Dudes!" Colby yelped. "How the hell are you?" They exchange hugs. "Castiel," Colby never looked more happy. "Man you were... dead. I'm glad you're alright."

"I am happy to see you too," Cas admitted. "But this situation is serious. We need to meet with Ishim."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Before I commanded my own flight of angels, my own battalion, Colby and I served under him with Benjamin." Cas admitted.

Colby tilted his head. "What? Bro, we served under Anna, remember?"

"There is a lot you don't remember, Colby." Cas said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"God played favorites. You were special. The higher ups in Intelligence planned to move you from the start. They were careful to make sure you ended up being Adrie's guardian."

"Higher ups? Intelligence?" Colby was clueless.

"Please don't be upset. I didn't know anything about Naomi's existence or her job until a few years ago. It's very disturbing." Cas explained.

"Who's Naomi?" Colby looks to the rest of us for guidance.

"We'll have to talk about that another time," Cas interrupted.

"Do you think this Ishim knows what's going on?" Dean wondered.

"We'll find out. You wait here." Cas instructed Sam and Dean.

"Whoa, wait. Excuse me?"

"Ishim said to come alone. He doesn't like humans. If I plan to do anything else stupid, I'll let you know. However, Lynn and Colby can accompany me."

Colby winked at the others as he followed Cas and I inside the diner. A middle aged woman stood up upon our entry. A man with a full beard was sat in a booth, glaring at Cas. "Mirabel. Ishim," he recognized. "Kept your vessels all this time. I'm impressed."

"We are not careless." Mirabel stated.

Ishim spoke. "But you, Castiel... I liked the old you better."

"We've been waiting," Mirabel input. "I suppose it does take longer to get places now without our wings. You had a hand in that, correct?"

Colby looked at Cas. "What happened?"

"Oh Colby," Ishim spoke. "It's been too long. Now, Mirabel, some angels think of Castiel as a hero. After he left us, he had his own flight to command. Balthazar, Uriel. Great soldiers. Balthazar's been in hiding because Castiel tried to kill him, and Uriel is definitely dead because of you too. So is he a hero? Is he a spanner in the works? I don't know."

"I'm not a hero, but sometimes doing the right thing requires sacrifices." Cas explained.

"True, but it just always seems that it's other angels sacrificing for your good deeds. Their wings, their lives." Ishim said coldly.

"Are you here to insult me or talk about Benjamin?" Cas hissed.

"Can't we do both?"

"What does this have to do with me-?" Colby demanded.

"You used to be in our battalion," Ishim admitted to him. "That is why you heard Benjamin's call."

"I was?" Colby was so confused, he almost looked frustrated. Out of instinct (and old habits dying hard) I took his hand to comfort. It felt good to touch him for real again.

"In the years since we lost our wings, two others from our flight have been murdered, like Benjamin." Mirabel announced.

"Us four. We're all that's left." Ishim pointed.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Cas asked angrily.

"We didn't think you'd care." Mirabel shrugged.

My brothers and lover decided to intrude, setting Ishim off. He sent Mirabel outside to check for any other stragglers. When she hadn't returned after too long, we went out to investigate.

"Mirabel!" Ishim exclaimed when we found her dead body. He looked around frantically, just as a red haired lady wearing an eye patch jumped out. "You?!" Ishim seemed to recognize as she cut him good with an angel sword. He tried to smite her, but she just laughed rudely. She grabbed him in a headlock and Ishim yelled, "Castiel, Colby, kill her!"

They both reacted instantly, as if they were old soldiers again. Cas cut her on the side and she fell down. Cas stared at her distantly and Colby let out. "Why do you look familiar-?"

I approach the woman after she literally kicked Castiel back with inhuman strength. "You aren't a part of this," she told me. "Let me finish what I started."

"Not gonna happen, Patches." Dean promised, cocking his pistol. The strange lady held her hand up, causing bright light to emanate the area. It nearly blinded even myself, which rarely happens. She used it to escape. "Who the hell was that?" Dean groaned.

Colby grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "I want answers. _Now_." He glared furiously at Castiel and Ishim.


End file.
